Amrhotep
Amrhotep 'is a Rammanethi planeswalker. He co-created the three Gems alongside Pharaoh Tyganiep and helped defeat the Old Gods. The situations that led to his ascension as a planeswalker wiped away his memory and his identity, forcing him to roam the Multiverse as The Erased. Rammaneth The War on the Old Gods Born in the plane of Rammaneth, Amrhotep lived most of his life devoted to the goddess Natipha, who was the deity worshipped by the people of his clan. When the war on the Old Gods was declared, he was quick to abandon his beliefs and join the ranks of rebellion. There, he met and befriended Tyganiep, a fellow soldier who quickly showed similar ideals as him. They fought countless battles together, and as the war progressed and the years went by, their friendship grew stronger. A few years before the end of the war they were already in charge of commanding large forces, but they realized that numbers and strength alone wouldn't be enough to defeat the Old Gods, despite how much they had advanced. The Three Gems Amrhotep and Tyganiep then began to work on the three Gems: three powerful artifacts that, put together, would be able to defeat even the Gods themselves! The three Gems were: *'Allure: "Allure is attracted to power, and power is attracted to it." *'Consumption: '"Whatever living creature you touch with Consumption will yield you its powers for a short period of time." *'Obedience:' "Whatever creature you use Obedience on will be yours to command, but in using it, part of your vital strength will be drained." With the three Gems together, nothing was impossible. When the time to use them came, Amrhotep considered Tyganiep should be the one to use their power, and he was delighted when he saw the war won thanks to their joint effort. Tyganiep's Betrayal With the Old Gods dead or defeated and the people finally free, Tyganiep was chosen to lead them as their Pharaoh since he'd been the one who won the war, and Amrhotep was more than glad to support him and more than honor when he was chosen as his War Counselor. Together, Amrhotep and Tyganiep led Rammaneth to a new era of prosperity, where everyone could be free and happy... or so Amrhotep thought. One day, awful rumours reached his ear: Tyganiep was using the Gems once more, this time to snuff out any dissidence against his reign. Even though at first he didn't believe it, he once followed Tyganiep as he visited a Basteura tribe, and was horrorized when he found out everything he heard turned out to be true! Disgusted and hurt, Amrhotep confronted Tyganiep. At first Tyganiep tried to justify his actions, but Amrhotep couldn't find any reason for the Gems to continue existing, so he threatened to destroy them. Terrified at the chance of losing his omnipotence, Tyganiep turned on Amrhotep, making use of his newest weapon. Through the years, thanks to the power of the Gems and the wizards in his council (those who served him willingly and those who were under the influence of Obedience), Tyganiep developed a way to use the leylines of Rammaneth as an anchor to every living being, and those he'd secretly been influencing (Amrhotep included) he could control. He used his power to submit Amrhotep to excruciating pain but, for the briefest of seconds, hesitated when he saw he was hurting his friend. Amrhotep took the chance to grab the Gems, but Tyganiep immediately retaliated, all guilt vanishing in a second. With both the pain and the power of the Gems flowing through him, Amrhotep's spark ignited, but as his body abandoned Rammaneth, his very soul was still anchored to the world thanks to Tyganiep's magic, and as he planeswalked away, most of his memory and his very essence were left behind, leaving him an almost empty carcass. The Erased Amrhotep planeswalked to an unknown plane. He had lost all memories of his previous life, including his name. Realizing he was incomplete but unable to remember what exactly he was missing, he adopted the name of The Erased. He was assaulted by a trio of thieves. Completely oblivious to the situation, he let them take his ornaments, but when they demanded he give up the Gems, a memory triggered inside him. Completely ignorant of what the Gems were but knowing deep inside that he needed to protect them at all costs, he killed the three men and fled. As time went by, some memories and abilities returned to him, and he was greeted into a village and became its protector. A few years later, another planeswalker arrived, and the stranger let him know about planeswalkers and the Multiverse. Suddenly, the Erased's dreams of foreign worlds and alternate realities made sense. He began thinking of going back to his home to finally find out who he was, but a voice inside warned him that he couldn't come back with the Gems. He then decided to give them away, but the very same voice warned him that nobody could ever own the three Gems at the same time. He knew the Gems were powerful, and knew that even giving one away could cause devastation in that world, so he sought to find a world that was already destroyed, a world so far gone that the power of the Gems could not make things worse. He set on a new quest, travelling through countless planes (among them the Arena) until he found what he was looking for. Korrinayru After searching for years, the Erased came upon the post-apocalyptic world of Korrinayru. Seeing the state of the world, he realized it was the place he'd been looking for. While searching for worthy heirs to the Gems, he came across the centaurs of Velk. When confronting their leader Steelhoof, he realized he and his people were struggling, so he game them the Gem of Allure. A few hours later, he was travelling the Maurassi Marsh, where Ragantiar saved him from an Ammbradu attack. As a gift of gratitued, Amrhotep offered him the Gem of Consumption. Finally, he arrived at the epicenter of destruction, Millikas. In there, he crossed paths with Multhratos, a man who was barely alive. He decided it was safe to give him the Gem of Obedience and, as they spoke, he found a certain familiar comfort in his personality, and asked to stay by his side, something Multhratos agreed to. A few days later, Multhratos had amassed an enormous army which, unbeknownst to the Erased, he was planning on using to take over the world. But a couple of intruders came along. Darios and Aylin had arrived at Millikas on their quest to meet the Titans, and Multhratos captured them. When the Erased saw Multhratos try to use the Gem of Obedience on Aylin, a final memory triggered, and he remembered everything, including his name and his last confrontation with Tyganiep. Amrhotep was almost himself again. Disgusted of letting himself be tricked once more, he waited for Multhratos to leave and helped Darios and Aylin escape. Even though at first they didn't trust him, he promised them a way to defeat Multhratos, and eventually was accepted into their party. The group headed towards the Gateway to the Titans, where Amrhotep used his newly regained magic powers to deal with a group of Sentinels, one of whom had swallowed the Gem of Allure. He used the recovered Gem to help Darios access the Titan Realm as he and Aylin returned for their final confrontation with Multhratos. With the help of the Titans, Aylin and Amrhotep, the Korrinary managed to take the Gem of Obedience away from Multhratos, and the Rammanethi planeswalker recovered a second Gem. When everything was settled, he made a deal with Aylin and Darios. Aylin would get to keep the Gem of Allure, which would help her find the strongest creatures in the Multiverse, while Darios would keep the Gem of Obedience, vowing never to use it and to find a way to destroy it. Amrhotep entrusted them with the responsibility and told them never to cross paths again in order for the three Gems to stay separate. Free of his burden and with a new purpose to fight, Amrhotep left Korrinayru and prepared to go back to Rammaneth. Return to Rammaneth (COMING EVENTUALLY) Malextros A few years later, Amrhotep was hunted down and confronted by the demon Malextros, who was searching for the Gem of Allure. Malextros tortured him relentlessly, but Amrhotep refused to mention Aylin in any way, shape or form. The demon, however, took what little information the man gave away and, with the help of his prying mists, was glad with what he found, letting him go. Amrhotep cast a spell to trace the location of the Gem, but it seemed like it was no longer in the Multiverse. He knew he would've felt it being destroyed, so the only reasonable explanation for its spontaneous disappearance was that it was no longer in his own time. The only plane he knew of that had a temporal anomaly capable of achieving this was the Arena, so he took a gamble and went there, oblivious to the fact that Malextros was actually tracing him there. Once in the Arena, he found Aylin and warned her of the coming of Malextros. He offered to stay by her side and help her, but she refused, so after letting her know that he'd come help her if she called him and leaving some items that could help her, he left the Arena. Category:Planeswalkers Category:Korakhosverse